Acho que agora não é a melhor hora!
by strangeland
Summary: One shot / Leon acha que irá morrer junto com seus amigos e então ele faz uma coisa inesperada.


(Eu sei, não é exatamente um crossover de Piratas do Caribe e Resident Evil. Eu só fiquei inspirada em recriar uma cena do filme no universo de Resident Evil).

**Acho que agora não é a melhor hora! **(one shot)

Leon, Ada, Helena, Chris e Jill estavam no interior da Filadélfia, nos limites de uma cidade chamada Sunbury. Uma base militar praticamente abandonada tinha uma passagem para um outro laboratório da Umbrella. Mais uma vez, o T-vírus havia se espalhado, mas Chris, Jill, Helena e Leon estavam ali para recuperar provas importantes e uma arma tão potente quanto a que Chris usou na Antártida.

Numa sala, Ada dizia:

- Leon, eu já sei como acabar com toda Neo-Umbrella. Invés de Redfield ficar com a arma, eu poderia levar e fazer um uso melhor...

- O quê? Você tem noção das coisas que está falando, Ada?

- Leon, por favor, confie em mim... – ela suplicava.

- Se faz _decisões sozinhas_, como posso confiar em você? – Leon estava sério. Deu as costas para Ada, mas continuou na sala. Apenas não queria ficar olhando para ela enquanto discutiam.

Ada ficou calada. Não sabia o que responder.

- Você pode fugir agora. Não direi nada à ninguém. Só não me faça lutar contigo – Leon olhou para o rosto de Ada mais uma vez e abandonou a sala que estavam.

Seguiu em direção aonde estavam seus amigos. Chris e Helena esperavam por Jill ali em frente à porta que precisavam entrar. Infelizmente, não poderiam destruir a porta. Caso contrário, o mecanismo de defesa da sala poderia matá-los e destruir os objetos que tanto queriam. O teto era uma clarabóia, mas agora estava toda quebrada devido alguns lickers que haviam passado por ali. Agora, todo o corredor estava molhado de uma forte chuva que não passava. A única parte que não estava molhada era a entrada da porta que precisavam entrar. A clarabóia não chegava ali. Uma parte de teto de cimento cobria.

Jill abriu a porta do elevador que ficava perto do centro deste corredor grande. Chegava com uma mala enorme, cheio de equipamentos eletrônicos. Ela se posicionou na porta e preparou os equipamentos.

- Pode ser que demore. Preciso que vocês me cubram o máximo que poderem! – Jill disse.

Tudo bem, não se preocupe. Eu estou aqui – Chris disse. Mas isso fez com que Leon o olhasse de forma estranha – Assim como todo mundo está aqui por você – Chris concluiu de forma séria.

Barulhos ecoaram pelo fim do corredor.

- Ouviu isso? – Helena disse

- Acho que temos visita – Leon disse.

De longe, zumbis começavam a andar pelo corredor, em direção à eles. Mas nesta hora, o elevador abriu e toda a atenção deles mudaram para o elevador, já apontando armas. Não se espantariam se j'avos aparecessem ali.

Era Ada Wong, com uma AK-47 na mão, completamente séria, mas por dentro estava se sentindo envergonhada.

- O que ela está fazendo aqui? Por acaso veio nos atrapalhar? – Chris apontava a arma para ela, mas sabia que a qualquer momento Leon iria abaixar a arma dele como já fizera antes.

Leon olhou sério para Chris, Helena e Jill. Todos esperavam que Leon lidasse com essa situação.

- O que está fazendo, Ada? – Leon perguntou.

- Escolhendo um lado – ela disse. – Não peguem o elevador. Está cheio de zumbis no corredor de cima.

Os zumbis se aproximavam, mas não era um ou três. E sim 200 zumbis!

- Rápido! Não fique olhando! Valentine precisa abrir essa porta! – Ada disse.

E ela começou a atirar nos zumbis.

Chris, Helena, Leon e Ada atiravam sem parar nos zumbis. Chris estava com correntes de munição pelo corpo., que chegava lembrar até Sylvester Stallone.

Jill tentava não ficar nervosa. Queria poder ajudar, mas quanto mais ela fosse abandonar aquela porta, mais demorado seria para ela abrir. E às vezes ela não conseguia se concentrar com tantos tiros atrás dela.

- Não vamos agüentar muito tempo! Precisamos das armas que estão dentro da sala! – Chris gritava.

- O vírus do sistema só irá fazer seu trabalho em 5 minutos! Não temos escolha! – Jill gritou.

De repente, todos estavam achando que morreriam ali. Não adiantaria pegar o elevador, já que isso faria Jill abandonar o equipamento que abriria a porta e cinco pessoas ficariam apertadas num elevador.

Sob aquela chuva forte, e com todo aquele barulho chato de tiros, de repente, Leon pegou no braço de Ada, olhou nos olhos dela e disse:

- Ada. Quer casar comigo?

Ada ficou em choque com as palavras de Leon. Não sabia se o achava louco por perguntar aquilo naquele momento tão ruim, ou não sabia se ficava feliz em ouvir aquilo como toda mulher gostaria de ouvir pelo homem certo.

Nessa hora, um zumbi descontrolado iria em direção à Ada. Ela começou a atirar na cabeça do zumbi, enquanto Leon chutou o corpo do zumbi pela barriga.

- Eu acho que essa não é a melhor hora! – Ada disse.

- Agora talvez seja o único momento! – Leon segurou um zumbi pelos braços , chutou-o e atirou na cabeça com uma magnum.

Ele se desocupou com esse zumbi, voltou pra perto de Ada, puxo-a pelo braço para perto dele e disse olhando nos olhos dela:

- Eu te amo. Por favor, Ada... Me desculpe se demorei tanto tempo pra retribuir as palavras que um dia você me disse. Como eu disse uma vez para Ashley, "você é uma parte de mim que não posso largar.

Helena olhou para Leon e Ada conversando naquele momento inadequado. Ada estava perplexa, quase chorando. Nunca se permitiu "desligar" o campo de força em volta dela que serviam como barreira de sentimentos. Não gostava de demonstrar emoções amorosas de tanto que sua vida foi sofrida.

De repente, Leon soltou o braço de Ada e a empurrou pelas costas para trás. E então ele atirou mais ainda nos zumbis que se aproximavam. Estava se sentindo um tolo, mas estava achando que iria morrer. E não iria querer morrer sem falar isso para Ada.

Ada pegou um machado de emergência na parede perto deles e usou nos zumbis que estavam mais perto para poder economizar algumas munições. Mais uma vez, Leon a segurou pelo braço e olhou mais uma vez o rosto assustado de Ada e disse:

- Eu fiz minha escolha. Qual é a sua?

Helena não conseguia se concentrar muito nos zumbis e olhava para Leon e Ada. Percebeu que Leon estava fazendo a coisa certa na hora errada.

- Chris! – Ada gritou. Leon ficou confuso. – Redfield! Eu sei que você pode não gostar de mim, mas por favor... Case a gente! Eu e Leon!

Chris olhou para Ada e Leon com a cara mais engraçada que alguém chocado poderia fazer.

- Eu estou um pouco ocupado no momento! – ele gritou e voltou a atirar. Helena ficou feliz e sorria enquanto atirava nos zumbis.

- Chris, agora! – Leon gritou de forma mais autoritária possível.

- Ótimo, então! – Chris gritou. Atirou mais nos zumbis.

Ada passou o machado para Helena e a olhou como se estivesse pedindo um favor.

- Leon, você me pagará por isso – Helena ignorou Ada e disse isso para Leon.

- Meus caros, estamos reunidos aqui hoje – Chris tentava dizer numa voz bonita – PARA MATAR VOCÊS, ZUMBIS DESGRAÇADOS! – E Chris atirou mais ainda nos zumbis intermináveis.

Ada, Leon, Chris e Helena ficarem quietos por um momento enquanto lidavam com os zumbis.

Leon e Ada se afastaram um pouco para perto de Jill, que olhava a cena de forma encantada.

- Ada Wong – Leon segurou nas mãos de Ada – Você me aceita como seu marido?

- Aceito! – Ada estava sorrindo, quase gargalhando com aquele momento. Era uma mistura de felicidade e idiotice ao mesmo tempo.

- Ótimo! – Leon disse.

- Uma AJUDA AQUI! – Helena gritou. Nessa hora, Jill pegou uma arma , se posicionou e começou a atirar nos zumbis.

- Leon Kennedy – Ada segurou na mão de Leon – Você me aceita como sua esposa... – ela não largou a mão dele, mas atirou em mais zumbis – na saúde e na doença... Sendo na saúde um pouco provável? – Neste momento, Helena passou o machado para Ada e ela acertou em alguns zumbis.

Leon se aproximou de Ada e a esperou olhar para ele.

- Eu aceito – ele disse.

- Como capitão, eu os declaro – Chris gritou ao bater em alguns zumbis – Você pode... – Ele rugia mais ainda ao atirar também – Você pode... – ele tomou o fôlego e disse: - BEIJA LOGO! – e voltou a atirar nos zumbis, que já estavam a poucos números.

Neste momento, Ada puxou Leon para perto e o beijou ali naquela chuva densa.

- Consegui! – Jill gritou ao empurrar a porta.

Helena terminava de matar os zumbis restantes, mas quando viu Leon e Ada se beijando, sentiu os olhos ficarem com lágrimas.

Jill entrou e achou uma arma aleatória para usar nos zumbis. Pediu para Chris se afastar, mas quando percebeu, havia uma quantidade enorme de zumbis caídos no chão; nenhum em pé. Estavam mortos.


End file.
